


Кровь Овидио

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Kink (vampirism), M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Когда явная цель достигнута, можно осознать свои тайные желания...





	Кровь Овидио

**Author's Note:**

> Текст для рейтинговой выкладки Баттла (ЗФБ-2017), команда Might and Magic.

Столько испытаний выпало на долю лорда Джованни за один день! Сперва прием у герцогини, ныне вдовствующей, — редкостное занудство, но пришлось вытерпеть. После — пирушка у Овидио. Она была, конечно, повеселее, но пить ему, дабы не сдавать позиции, пришлось столько же, сколько и молодому герцогу, а этот жадный недоумок ни в чем не знал меры. Это очень мешало Джованни — он, напротив, старался держать себя в руках. Ведь никогда не знаешь, где и какая подвернется возможность! Вдруг нужный человек, любопытные сведения, которые надо крепко запомнить, чье-нибудь внезапное расположение, которым можно воспользоваться, а ты пьян, как гном после избрания короля, ни ум, ни язык тебя не слушаются… А потом еще и всю ночь пришлось провести с герцогом. 

Джованни уже научился подавлять отвращение к Овидио, от которого постоянно несло перегаром. Просто позволял телу брать свое, сосредотачивался на ощущениях — они были весьма острыми — и говорил себе, что это необходимо для дела. Но право же, так ведь оно и было! Порой он даже разрешал себе немного разойтись, увлечься, и его неподдельный азарт доводил Овидио до сладострастных судорог и криков. 

— А я думал, ты со мною так, выгоды ради, — часто поддевал его герцог, когда они, отдышавшись, валялись на сбитой постели, платками утомленно стирая с себя пот и все прочее, порожденное естеством.  
— Нет-нет! — говорил Джованни и опускал глаза. — Я… Ты ведь простишь меня за правду? Я не могу рядом с тобою удержаться от соблазна. Всякий раз не могу, искушение сильнее меня…

Он лгал, но старался не думать о том, что ложь получается какой-то уж чересчур убедительной даже для него самого. Овидио довольно урчал, сжимая ему плечо, — верил.

В ту ночь, когда они, нетрезвые, с сорванными после шумной попойки голосами кое-как поднялись в покои герцога, Джованни больше всего хотелось спать, но Овидио был полон неутоленных желаний, и усталость нужно было скрыть, продержаться до самого утра, ведь герцог, как всем уже известно, ни в чем не знал меры. В похоти — тоже, но у Джованни получилось послужить ему так, как тот хотел. Настолько хорошо получилось, что и плотоядный Овидио в конце концов притомился и даже почти было уснул. Однако ему с чего-то пришло в голову поговорить об отце. 

— Мне не хватает его. Столько дел, столько всего нужно помнить — голова трещит. И мать горюет, утешиться не может…  
— Мы все потрясены этой утратой, — сочувственно изрек Джованни и добавил не без умысла: — Сестра до сих пор страдает.  
— Твоя сестра — дрянь! — Овидио соскочил с постели и нагишом, как был, принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Да-да, дрянь! Продажная, вероломная! Она заставила отца отвергнуть мою мать! И все вокруг шептались: герцогиня льет слезы из-за красивой потаскухи. Я ничего не мог изменить, только поднять меч на родителя, но как?! Ведь я наследник, а за бунт он лишил бы меня всего и выслал бы куда-нибудь подальше, в деревню… И проклятая Лукреция крутила его в руках, словно веретено. Что за унижение для моей семьи, для меня самого! А теперь эта негодница, погубившая отца, ведет себя так, будто сама успела стать герцогиней. Если ты не сможешь ее приструнить, тогда я этим займусь!  
— О, не горячись. Признаюсь, я и сам недоволен ею.  
— Недоволен?! Ты ее обожаешь! Притом куда больше, чем меня.  
— Помилуй, после всего этого я бы не посмел. Лукреция повела себя поистине недостойно. Разрушила святость союза твоих почтенных родителей, пренебрегла твоими интересами, а уж в каком упадке теперь, после ее владычества, находится Сегадора…  
— Дрянь, — с негодованием повторил Овидио, побагровевший от его слов. — Вот почему от этого замка поступают в казну такие жалкие крохи! От баб не жди добра…  
— О, дело не только в этом. Ведь госпожа герцогиня, да пошлет Эльрат ей утешения и здравия на долгие годы, опекает многие земли весьма успешно! Но она по-матерински заботится о них, а Лукреция заботилась только о себе, проводя время подле твоего отца и совсем забыв о Сегадоре. Боюсь, если ей подвернется кто-нибудь еще, ее траур продлится недолго. История повторится — Лукреция побежит за ним и бросит горожан на произвол судьбы. Такова моя сестра, — Джованни печально вздохнул. — Она умна и красива, но ее натура слаба и насквозь порочна. И я, собственный ее брат, не могу помочь тебе справиться со всем этим, ведь Сегадора принадлежит ей по праву первородства!  
— Считай, что замок твой, — зевнул Овидио и, не стыдясь наготы, потянулся во весь рост. — Я выставлю эту шлюху из герцогства завтра же. А если выяснится, что это она убила отца… Я ее из-под земли достану. Я собственноручно сдеру с нее кожу! Выдублю и велю скроить новый кафтан… Нет, жилет, шкуры с этих суповых костей на кафтан не хватит. А мясо и требуху отдам на псарню. Драгоценный Джованни…

«Мой ход, Лукреция!» — Джованни изо всех сил старался не выдать своего ликования, только кивнул:

— Ты мудр и справедлив, Овидио, и я тебя не подведу. Я давно хотел сказать тебе кое-что. Не находил это удобным, но более молчать не могу: я разделяю твою скорбь о герцоге, но должен признать — править у тебя получается куда лучше, чем у него.  
— Льстец, — Овидио резво вспрыгнул на ложе, схватил Джованни за руку и дернул к себе. — О-о, — расхохотался он, — да ты и впрямь мною восхищен, как я погляжу!

Джованни действительно ощутил прилив сил и был готов к новым подвигам. Овидио за его милость следовало отблагодарить, пока он не передумал. Искренне и глубоко… 

Овидио тяжело перевалился на спину и сделал непристойный, но явно приглашающий жест. Джованни усмехнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз, и его вдруг охватило странное возбуждение, отнюдь не только любовное. Он смотрел на герцога так, словно видел впервые, а потом, склонившись к нему, чувствуя животный жар и резкий запах чужого тела, преждевременно обрюзгшего, но все еще сильного, прильнул губами к шее Овидио и будто случайно нашел заветное место, где под кожей ощущалось нежное, упоительно быстрое биение. Джованни приник к этой пульсирующей благодати, так неожиданно поманившей его, и от наслаждения замер в поцелуе. Ему открылось нечто поистине невероятное: на совсем небольшой глубине прямо под его устами протекала божественным ручейком сама жизнь, окрашенная багрянцем, теплый волшебный эликсир, Джованни жаждал его — и не мог им насытиться, не мог и оторваться от него, от этого источника неземного блаженства, столь близкого и одновременно столь далекого. Что замок, что власть? Душу Овидио — вот чего он желал в тот момент больше всего, но что дала бы ему душа, даже не душа — так, душонка, простецкая, маленькая, по-детски наивная и по-детски жестокая? Но порождаемая ею сила, могучая, древняя и в то же время такая тонкая и сладкая, эта квинтэссенция Овидио и была в нем самым ценным, и именно ее Джованни вожделел со всем неистовством, на которое был способен. «Жаль, что я не вампир, — подумал он, отчего-то ощутив сумасшедшее желание что есть силы укусить Овидио в шею. — Вот тогда-то я бы заполучил тебя». Не пригубить, нет — выпить всю его кровь до последней капли, поглотить его, оставив одну лишь пустую оболочку, испорченную излишествами… 

Зубы Джованни скользнули по шее Овидио, и тот зарычал, приняв неудачный укус за проявление страстного нетерпения.

— Мой дорогой, — рассмеялся он, — а в тебе спит самый настоящий вампир. Не хочешь ли разбудить его?

Джованни, понимая, что разоблачен, решил не стесняться. Он изучал, открывал заново то, что вроде бы так хорошо знал. На теле Овидио обнаружилось столько мест, где можно было вновь ощутить чудесное рубиновое тепло… Никогда еще вкус чужой плоти не казался ему столь прекрасным! 

— Не сожри меня, — прохрипел Овидио. Не успел одурманенный своей новой жаждой Джованни ответить ему, как озверевший от страсти герцог схватил его, заставляя подчиниться. Джованни исполнил его прихоть, успев еще лицемерно подумать: «На что только не пойдешь ради Сегадоры…» Терпеливо дождался, когда жгучее и неприятное чувство сменится жгучим же удовольствием. Бешеный Овидио. Бешеная кипучая кровь… 

Наконец Овидио оттолкнул его, тяжело дыша, и Джованни, сам того не ожидавший от себя, стиснул его железной хваткой и рывком повернул. 

— А ты наглец, мой вампирчик, — ухмыльнулся Овидио, оглядываясь. — Что ж, посмотрим, хватит ли у тебя духу… О-о-ох!

Кровь Овидио… Джованни чуял ее, сжимая герцога в объятиях. Он понял, что уже не испытывает отвращения. Напротив, у Овидио как раз имелось то, что было ему нужно, очень нужно… Джованни, овладевший герцогом, ощущал себя так, словно попал в самую середину кровавой жаркой паутины, и со всех сторон по алым нитям к нему стекалось желанное тепло. Он впитывал его, рвался ему навстречу все быстрее, все яростнее, и шумное прерывистое дыхание Овидио распаляло его все больше. 

«Наконец-то мы расквитаемся, Лукреция. Как видишь, соблазнить, запутать, заманить я могу не хуже тебя. И править сумею не хуже. Избавлю город от юбки, всем покажу, что такое мужская рука. Тебе один герцог — мне другой, все по справедливости, а кто сильнее, тот и справедлив. И теперь сильнее я. Твое время прошло, сестрица. Уступи мне место, раз оказалась столь глупой и жалкой…»

Кровь Овидио как будто чувствовала его и сама стремилась к нему — он представлял себя одиноким шпилем, в который снова и снова били молнии. В нем, словно внутри вулкана, бушевало пламя, огненная река текла не только по венам Овидио, но и по его собственным, потоки лавы разливались по его плоти, готовые извергнуться наружу, затопить все вокруг…

«К дьяволам. Мне просто это нравится», — неожиданно признался он сам себе. Власть, золото, замок — семейное гнездо… Что это, великие цели? Или поводы к тому, чтобы иметь возможность снова и снова захватывать, пожирать, выпивать до дна нелепейшего мизерабля Овидио? О да, он по-своему хорош — тем, что в угаре страстей его не остановить. Тем, что вытягивать, высасывать из него все, что приносит удовольствие, так сладостно, а отдает он так легко и так много. Тем, что в нем, диком развратном пропойце, столько жизни, столько священного горячего сока, темно-алого, манящего, великолепного… Так что за нужда обманывать себя?

Джованни понимал, что все равно уже победил. Он теснее прижался к стонущему герцогу и впервые в жизни, отдаваясь наслаждению, закрыл глаза.


End file.
